ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Hero X (Party Inc.)
Guitar Hero X is a 2015 music game by Party Inc., Harm0nix, Red Octane, and Activision. MORE COMING SOON 'SONGLIST' 1. Humble Beginings (Garage) 'Smoke on the Water' Deep Purple, 1972 Difficulty: 1/5 'Iron Man' Black Sabbath, 1970 Difficulty: 1/5 Wish You Were Here Pink Floyd, 1975 Difficulty: 2/5 'I Was Made for Lovin' You (Kiss wants to battle!)' Kiss, 1976 Difficulty 2/5 '2. Sponsored! (Guitar Shop)' 'Dust in the Wind' Kansas, 1977 Difficulty: 1/5 'Whole Lotta Love' Led Zeppelin, 1970 Difficulty: 2/5 Gimme Shelter The Rolling Stones, 1969 Difficulty: 2/5 'Eruption/You Really Got Me (Van Halen wants to battle!)' As made famous by Van Halen, 1977 Difficulty: 3/5 '3. Rise to Popularity (Haltime Show/Football Arena)' 'Kashmir' Led Zeppelin, 1975 Difficulty: 2/5 'Hallowed be thy Name' Iron Maiden, 1982 Difficulty: 3/5 Pour some Sugar on Me Def Leppard, 1987 Difficulty: 1/5 'Sweet Home Alabama (Lynyrd Skynyrd wants to battle!)' Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1973 Difficulty: 2/5 '4. The Next Big Thing (Madison Square Garden)' 'Lithium' Nirvana, 1991 Difficulty: 3/5 'Another Brick in the Wall' Pink Floyd, 1979 Difficulty: 2/5 Rock of Ages Def Leppard, 1988 Difficulty: 2/5 'Sweet Child O' Mine (Gun's N' Roses wants to battle!)' Gun's N' Roses, 1987 Difficulty: 3/5 '5. Rock Down Under (Sydney Opera House)' 'The Trooper' Iron Maiden, 1983 Difficulty: 3/5 I Don't Want to Miss a Thing Aerosmith, 1998 Difficulty: 2/5 'Thunderstruck (AC/DC wants to battle!)' AC/DC, 1990 Difficulty: 4/5 '6. World Tour! (Unnamed European Venue)' 'November Rain' Guns N' Roses, 1987 Difficulty: 3/5 'Moby Dick' Led Zeppelin, 1969 Difficulty: 3/5 Tom Sawyer Rush, 1981 Difficulty: 4/5 'Dream On (Aerosmith wants to battle!)' Aeosmith, 1973 Difficulty: 4/5 7. Viva Las Vegas (Unnamed Casino) Smells Like Teen Spirit Nirvana, 1991 Difficulty: 3/5 Paint it, Black The Rolling Stones, 1966 Difficulty: 3/5 Walk this Way Aerosmith, 1975 Difficulty: 3/5 Comfortably Numb (Pink Floyd wants to battle!) Pink Floyd, 1973 Difficulty: 3/5 8. The Time Machine (The 60's) (This venue is in Black and White) Sunshine of Your Love Cream, 1968 Difficulty: 2/5 My Generation The Who, 1965 Difficulty: 3/5 Light my Fire The Doors, 1966 Difficulty: 3/5 Hey Jude (The Beatles want to battle!) The Beatles, 1968 Difficulty: 4/5 '9. Worlds Greatest Band (Desert Rock Tour)' 'Bohemian Rhapsody' Queen, 1975 Difficulty: 5/5 You Shook Me All Night Long AC/DC, 1980 Difficulty: 3/5 Simple Man Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1973 Difficulty: 4/5 '(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (The Rolling Stones want to battle!)' The Rolling Stones, 1965 Difficulty: 3/5 '10. On Top of the World (The Moon!!)' Hotel California The Eagles, 1976 Difficulty: 5/5 Layla Derek and the Dominos, 1970 Difficulty: 5/5 2112 Rush, 1976 Difficulty: 5/5 Freebird Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1975 Difficulty: 5/5 Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin wants to battle!) Led Zeppelin, 1971 Difficulty: 5/5 'ROCKERS:' 'The Heroes of Rock:' 'Axel Steel' 'Casey Lynch' 'Judy Nails' 'Johnny Napalm' 'Lars Umlaut' 'Pandora' 'Eddie Knox' 'Izzy Sparks' 'Clive Winston' 'Midori' 'Xavier Stone' 'Echo Tesla' 'Austin Tejas' 'Legendary Rockers:' 'Ace Frehley (KISS) ($5000)' 'Eddie Van Halen (Van Halen) ($10000)' 'Allen Collins (Lynyrd Skynyrd) ($5000)' 'Slash (Guns N' Roses) ($10000)' 'Angus Young (AC/DC) ($5000)' 'Joe Perry (Aerosmith) ($5000)' David Gilmour (Pink Floyd) ($5000) George Harrison (The Beatles) ($10000) Keith Richards (The Rolling Stones) ($5000) 'Jimmy Page (Led Zeppelin) ($10000)' Don Felder (The Eagles) ($5000) Alex Lifeson (Rush) ($10000) Eric Clapton ($10000) Jeff Beck (The Yardbirds) ($5000) Pete Townshend (The Who) ($5000) Steve Vai ($5000) Jimi Hendrix ($15000) 'Other:' 'Lou ($15000)' 'God of Rock ($15000)' 'Grim Ripper ($20000)' 'Demigod of Rock ($15000)' 'ElectriPunk ($15000)'